The Sarcasm and Meat Guy: Sokka's Tale
by Dionysus101
Summary: Events from the series in Sokka's POV. Mostly comedic like Sokka , with a mixture of romance, loss, hope, friendship and family.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar**

**I've finally started. This story will be events from the series in the eyes of Sokka. I've started with "The Boy in the Iceberg" as my prologue. The material should be mostly comedic, with occasional romance with Yue and Suki. Therefore it shalt be a Comedy/Romance (lightning cracks & thunder). There will be a lot of other kinds of material just like the series (ex: Tragedy, Family, blahblah....), so hopefully I can pull this off...**

* * *

You know, a lot of weird things happen to me in life. I'll admit, living in the South Pole is not very eventful, but whenever things like this happen, I'm scared sometimes.

I'm stuck on this small, floating chunk of ice. Katara is screaming at me at the top of her lungs and waving her arms around her head like a mad penguin, causing magic water to fly everywhere. That's not why I'm scared right now though…

"Ever since Mom died, I've been doing all the work around camp while you've been off playing soldier!" she screamed.

"Uh, Katara," I whispered while shakily pointing to the gigantic cracking iceberg behind her head, but she ignored me.

"I even wash all of the clothes! Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you, **not pleasant**!" she thundered as she threw her arms behind her, creating more cracks in the iceberg.

"Katara, settle down!" I shouted. If it fell on us, then we're done for.

"No! That's it, I'm done helping you! From now on, you're on your **own**!" she roared and threw her arms behind her as hard as she could muster.

Cracks shot up the iceberg as it began to split. I gasped as she turned around to see it break in half and fall to the arctic waters. A huge wave crashed into the chunk of ice we were on and sent us gliding several yards back.

I looked at my stunned sister beside of me. She had just destroyed a mountain-sized iceberg in a tantrum.

"Okay, you've gone from weird, to freakish Katara." I said.

"You mean, I did that," she gasped in amazement.

She had always wanted to learn how to waterbend since we were little. This was a triumph for her, but I couldn't let her have too much glory.

"Yep, congratulations," I said scarcastically.

She smiled at me, but was distracted by something in the water. A weird blue glow illuminated her face and the ice below us. I looked down to see a bright blue dot growing in the dark water below us. A strange, low ringing sound echoed from the depths as the dot grew larger. The water around the glow seemed to create a wake as id something was coming to the surface, something big.

We both gasped and jumped to our feet as the sound intensified. Suddenly, a glowing iceberg shot out of the water, pushing our little ice chunk away as it settled itself on the surface.

Katara took a few steps closer to examine it. I peered at it myself and thought I saw something in the center of the ice; shadows of two figures. As my eyes focused in on the smaller one, I could tell that it was a boy in a seated position with arrows on its hands and skull. Without warning, it opened its glowing eyes. We both gasped again.

"He's alive," Katara exclaimed. "We have to help." She pulled my club from it's holder and hopped towards the boy. She took my club! Without asking!

"Katara! Get back here; we don't know what that thing is!" I ordered as I grabbed my spear and followed her.

We reached the giant iceberg and she immediately began to hit the side with all of her strength. After four hits, she paused to build power and hit the ice with all of her might. It gave way and a giant gale was unleashed that blew her back into my arms.

The spherical iceberg split up the center as the glow from inside intensified. A beam of cyan light burst through the top of the ice and into the sky, parting clouds as it went. Shards of ice and mist blew into us as I opened my eyes. Katara clung to my side and covered her mouth in shock as we exchanged fearful glances. Glowing aurora lights circled the darkened sky above us. I readied my spear in case of an attack, but no one appeared.

Suddenly, the glowing boy from the iceberg crawled into view above us.

"Stop!" I cried, thrusting my spear forward.

He rose to his feet, but froze. The light in his eyes faded and the sky return to its normal hue. He went limp and started to fall. At that height, he could have severely hurt himself.

Katara gasped, and rushed forward from my grip to catch him as he fell. She held him in her arms and gazed in wonder at his light face. He wasn't like us. He had white skin and was dressed in funny looking clothing. I stepped forward and prodded his head with the butt of my spear. He seemed alive.

"Stop it!" Katara commanded as she pushed my spear away.

She turned him over and examined his face. He began to stir.

This is so weird…

* * *

**For anyone that's new to my writing, yes, I love cliffhangers (and SNL... sorry... random) . Anyway, does it sound Sokka-ish? It's kind of hard to write him in the prologue since his personality in the first three or four episodes do not run parallel with the rest of the series. I would like to hear what you think, so please review!**


End file.
